dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
To catch a Jet, Chapter two
Chapter two of To catch a Jet. Story After the Higher-for-Hire quartet Baloo Riven Kit and Rey saved that C-82 Packet transport-plane from the air-pirates, general Mega requested a chat to hire Kit for his goal in return. They landed on some small islet populated only by wildlife. Though glad to have saved them, Baloo was starting to regret it. "Now wait just a minute you overgrown lizard, my boy won't be eighteen 'til a year from now" the sloth-bear yells loud enough to scare off the nesting seabirds all around, "and a half, my birthday's next week remember?" Kit corrects, though this earned him a frown from Baloo and Riven, "that too" the former admitted, undaunted Mega squares up to Baloo seriously, "a year or more would be too late: we need someone with his talents now, this is serious business, without him, well I just hope you're ready to live in a world ruled by the Axis-Powers" he reasoned, "can't argue with that" Riven admits despite Baloo scolding him, "can't you just send in paratroopers? preferably adult ones?" Baloo argues, "parachutes are slow-moving, making them easy to hit for the enemy, but with this...uh..." Mega counters stammering at the end, "airfoil" Kit informs, "airfoil you're like a ghost, you got a pilot-license rookie?" Mega finished, "yes sir" Kit replied and dug through his left-pocket, only to realize he left it at home: that mess-up with the Sea Duck made him begin to disregard it, "uh, I left it back home" he admits, "ah doesn't matter, as long you have one at all" Mega dismissed, "look pal he may be licensed, but he just got it yesterday, and he still has a lot to learn, besides you didn't even say what you want him for" Baloo argues, "would this be a good reason?" Mega asks showing the photos of the jet that decimated that Britannican-fleet, the foursome were actually quite amazed at it, they've never seen a plane like this before, "you know, that plane kinda looks like a proto-jet, like my X-wing" Riven remarks gesturing to his old Mesozoic-class x-wing, Mega noticed the similarities and gets another idea, "well, this one is in the hands of the Axis, if we don't bag it or it's blueprints, you can kiss the rest of your lives of happiness goodbye" Mega reasons again, Kit looks at the photo, but unlike you'd expect about being able to fly, he seemed nervous, and not just because of going to war where your family may never see you again, "I don't know if I can do it, I mean it's pretty advanced" he mutters, now Baloo was conflicted: as much as he didn't want Kit to go somewhere and possibly die, he didn't want the chap to give up on his passion, that and if what Mega said was true, letting the Axis keep this formidable-plane would doom the planet. The fate of the war and world was a lot to put in a sixteen-year-olds hands, but Baloo learned from experience that Kit wasn't your average sixteen-year-old. He looked at Riven and Rey: the former reasoned between the pros and cons, and came to the conclusion that letting Kit do this for the better of the world and to restore his confidence, despite the dangers present, would be best. "Do it" he says, Rey just shrugs, unsure of which side to choose, but ironically Kit was being objective, "what?! no! you've seen what I did with the Sea Duck, how could I fly a jet?" he states, "Kit you need to let that go, sure you may get carried away, but this is your dream, do it for the other soldiers who have families, you don't wanna let them down do you?" Baloo encouraged reasonably, though it was also forced of course, Kit looked at Riven and Rey, "the Kit Cloudkicker I know may be childish when it comes to piloting planes" Rey asserted, "gee thanks for cheering me up" Kit humors, "but he's not a quitter, if you're not gonna do it than I'll be happy to" Rey adds, Baloo and Riven weren't even bothered by the last part, "besides, you didn't back out from running away from that orphanage, or from defecting the air-pirates, no matter how bad either would result, if that isn't sheer determination, than I don't know what is" Riven supplies, Kit couldn't help smiling at their encouragement: he still had doubts, but they have a point, "okay" he conceded and gave a hug. Later, both planes arrive at Higher-for-Hire. As predicted Rebecca was opposing of course, but when Riven reasoned that it would restore Kit's confidence, she too felt conflicted: as much as she would like Kit to continue his dreams, she would've liked it more if it wasn't during a battle where the chances of dying and never coming back were high. "Oh" she groaned unsure of what to say, "Rebecca listen to me, Kit's not enthusiastic himself surprisingly, but you don't want him to quit either do you, besides think about what would happen if our nations lose the war, we could be living in some ugly world ruled by monsters, surely you don't want that do you?" Riven reasoned as usual, causing Rebecca to droop, "ugh, I hate when you're right" she whines, but clearly understood and was in agreement, so she relents. Hours later, Kit and Mega were riding a Bristol Bombay transport-plane: this craft was designed as a troop-carrier, but it could also function as a bomber and flying-ambulance. This one being a bomber. It was also already night by the time they arrive in Hounsland. Dressed in his cadet-uniform Kit clutched the airfoil nervously as he was briefed in his mission. "So where do I go?" he asks, "our spy has reported that the base where the jet is kept is right here" Mega answers pointing to a spot on the map, "once near enough you will glide down on that strange surfboard of yours and meet her there" he adds, "the spy?" Kit asks a bit stunned, "yeah" Mega answers, "and either the plane or it's designs are your target, though you're allowed to get both if you feel it necessary" Mega instructs, Kit nods when they began hearing explosions, looking out they see flak blowing up all around, but they were flying so high they were safely out of range, unfortunately Kit will have to dive right in it, steadying himself he marches off to the bomb-bay, "good luck Cloudkicker, do your best, but at least try to come back alive, even if you fail" Mega urged, "understood" Kit replies unsteadily as the bomb-bay doors open, revealing flaks trying to reach them futilely. Of all the dangers he's put himself in, this one was probably the stupidest he's ever done: infiltrating Axis-territory by cloud-surfing through anti-air artillery, stealing a plane or designs that look more advanced than he's used to and so on. If Baloo were here he'd have a heart-attack for sure (Kit was grateful he wasn't though). Readying himself, he leaps out and glides away, dodging flaks as much as possible. As the Bombay-plane flees to friendly-territory, Kit weaves through explosion-after-explosion until they suddenly stopped. Kit was momentarily puzzled when he saw an enemy-plane heading his way: a Blohm & Voss BV 141 recon-bomber-plane, most likely on patrol for Hounsland, but its coloration indicated it was owned by Thembria (it was whitish and bluish), while it's physical-design, known as the asymmetrical-configuration (meaning its two halves do not look alike: the left encompassed the engine and tail while the right had the cockpit) was fascinating, Kit knew he had to take it down, otherwise he'll lose the element of surprise and the Axis will be ready for him. Kit weaved upward when the plane shoots at him and surfs right toward it, landing right on it's tail, then crawls over to the cockpit where the Thembrian-gunner gets out to rid him off. Kit brought out his airfoil to shield against a punch, but that one punch actually brakes it in two, much to his dismay. Despite this he manages to trip the Thembrian who goes falling off the plane, almost grabbing Kit in the process, but the bear saw that coming and dodged, however he couldn't help but look on as the Thembrian plummeted to his death, or would have if he didn't pull out a parachute. The pilot tries to move the plane erratically in the hopes to shake Kit off, but the teen keeps a firm grip, so the second Thembrian turns on the autopilot and crawls out as well, with a gun. Kit acrobatically dodges every shot, one of which hits the engine and ruptures it. The plane suddenly starts to lose momentum and descend, and Kit would've jumped off if his airfoil wasn't broken right now. "Ugh great" he groaned as they approached a grove. The Thembrian pilot decides to leave and parachutes away, leaving Kit on a doomed-plane. Quickly he gets in the cockpit and tries to steer to a safe landing-spot, eventually finding himself approaching a farm. When he was low enough Kit bails while the plane crashes. Kit laid there dizzy, but alive. Now came phase-two of the plan: get into the base undetected. Stay tuned for To catch a Jet, Chapter three Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction